Poor Unfortunate Souls
by King Sabby
Summary: Rebirth it could be the greatest gift or a curse. You could have the chance to start again to make yourself the hero. Or it could dig it's claws into you taking that brief hope and erase it. OC-SIs
1. A Boy Called Itsuki

一基

Itsuki

Itsuki had fucked up he's not sure how, but somehow he had.

At the age of two he found himself in the hospital clutching his elder brother's hand. He wasn't in here because he was hurt, no he was here because his mother had just given birth.

While this would of been great news there were a few problems.

One his name was Uchiha Itsuki currently two years old.

Two his family consist of his Mother and Father Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku along with his five year old brother Itachi.

Many may ask themselves a two year old doesn't have the mental capability to have such coherent thoughts.

That brings us to problem three the fact that Itsuki could remember another life. One were he was just some intern at twenty, but had grown up in Washington state and moved to California for school to major in digital art. He remembered the crappy apartment he had with three roommates. He remembered books, movies, and music one book well manga that stood out the most was one Naruto.

Why? Because that was the current world he had been born into. Not only that, but into the most unlucky clan with it's bullshit curse of hate. To say Itsuki was freaked out would be an understatement.

How could he not be? His entire existence was not suppose to happen.

There was only supposed to be two boys from this Uchiha couple.

Problem four his older brother was going to massacre their entire clan. Itachi was only able to spare Sasuke, so would that still be true? Or did Itsuki exists change that?

If Itsuki was honest he didn't want to die again. So for the past year and a half he had shamelessly been attaching himself to the five year old. What tiny bit of dignity that had survived during diaper changes and breast feeding was sacrificed.

Itsuki became a duckling following Itachi around with a happy "NII-SAN!"

And…

After awhile it wasn't just pretend.

Itachi was adorable the first time Itsuki had uttered his first "Nii-san" the smile that graced his face was so utterly happy and pure. It was easy to love Itachi the little boy was doing his best to be a good brother to Itsuki.

He would help their mother with feeding, dressing, and looking after Itsuki.

There was also that bit of difference in child care when it came to independence.

In retrospect Itsuki could understand the need for independence in shinobi children, because let's be honest it's not like he was going to be anything else when the option of ninja was a career choice. But when their Mother had left an almost one year old under the supervision of a just turn three year old for a couple of hours it was a shock.

But sweet little Itachi the prodigy that he was and adult in baby form that Itsuki was they had manage not to get themselves killed.

But that brought us to problem number five their newest addition to the family.

"Maa, Itachi-chan Itsuki-chan do you want to meet your imouto?" Their mother said to the two children as they made their way into her hospital room.

Imouto that means little sister not brother.

I really hope I didn't just fuck over Sasuke's exists Itsuki prayed silently.

Itachi hoisted him up into his arms so he could climb on the hospital bed before climbing up himself.

Mother easily handed over the bundle of small human to Itachi.

Small heart attack because he was a five year old and this was a new, head not fully formed person, but ninjas so fuck Itsuki's old logic.

Itachi cradled the baby gently one hand supporting the head and the other around her body. His eyes wide with wonder and adoration. Pretty much teeth decaying cuteness.

"Hello imouto," Itachi whispered,"Aa Otouto look."

Itsuki leaned over to look at the bundle. It was wrinkly and red with a tuft of black hair along with wide eyes that stared up at them. A bit unnerving, but he wasn't a baby expert, he was sure she would get cuter.

After three months Ryoko had finally filled out. Soft black hair, round cheeks, button nose, pouty lips, and large eyes. She was like a little doll and just as quite.

The kid barley made a sound and it freaked Itsuki out a bit. Like even he cried, but his new sister was the quietest thing.

She would mostly just stares and stare...and stare.

Kid was a bit weird, but she was cute and not much of a hassle. So while Itachi and Father were out and Mother was doing chores, Itsuki didn't mind watching over her.

It was a typical day his Mother would place a box of toys filled with puzzles that exercised his dexterity and consideration. Then there were the toy kunai,shuriken, and katana all child sized.

After his Mother would take them out for a walk to a park close by, so Itsuki could get his daily exercise. Then it was back home were Mother would sit down and go over his reading and writing.

He never been so glad that he was such a nerd and took Japanese as his second language. The only thing is that Mother practice writing with ink and brush. Also she would switch hands everyday so both hands got equal attention.

After Itachi would come home here he would greet him. Mother would give them a snack before waving them out of the house.

Itachi would take him around the the compound saying hi to a few Aunties and Uncles, before getting to the training ground. There Itachi would hand him a hand full of dull kunais and shuriken. He would then show Itsuki how to grip and throw the child friendly weapons. After the first few throws Itachi would adjust his stance and grip before demonstrating the correct way. Then they would head home by then their Father would be back from work so they could all sit down for dinner.

Then Itachi would finish his training or homework. This was when Father would show Itsuki a few stretches and katas to start out with before sparing with Itachi who would eventually wonder over.

The day would finish with all three of them sharing a bath. Well now the four of them would share the traditional japanese bathroom before going to bed.

It was routine now and the weirdness had fades away from the communal bathing.

The surrealness of watching Fugaku gently bath their little sister or wash their hair, even letting Itachi and himself suds up his hair and not complain when they obviously got soap in his eyes. It had change Fugaku, who only cared about the Uchiha name into Father who obviously loved his family.

Itsuki wasn't sure what he expected when he first able to recognized that he was reborn. Maybe a miserable childhood with a distant mother, a demanding father and a cursed fate. Not this easy routine with a family that loved him. He wasn't the 'fix it child' like in his last life some desperate attempt to fix a failing marriage. As much as he didn't want to be attached to these people in the beginning it was so easy to see them all as characters in a book. Now they were people that he loved. Mikoto who sang him to sleep and ran her finger through his spiky hair. Fugaku that would swing him in the air and would split an anpan with him. Itachi who was so sweet and like to poke his younger siblings cheeks. Ryoko who was still too new to this world, tiny, cute, and defenceless.

Itsuki couldn't just leave them to die they were his family. Even if it scared him he had to save them from the massacre.

"Itsu-chan let's go to the park."

"Hai Kaa-chan!" Itsuki happily replied putting his puzzle away and running to get the baby sling for Ryoko.

"Thank you Itsu-chan." Mikoto said quickly adjusting the sling and slipping the baby in. Hold out her hand she turned to Itsuki.

"Ready to go?"

Itsuki nodded happily slipping his hand into hers.

...

Authors Note

Hey I'm back took down my old story. I've been obsessed with SI-OCs lately so here I go. I'm writing this on my phone and am betaless so sorry for any mistakes. It's also been a long time since I've seen Naruto, so may mess up on a few details.

Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon it will be in a different pov can you guys guess who's?

Well hope you guys enjoy this and I wouldn't mind hearing feedback I want to improve my writing. So constructive criticism is appreciated. I really enjoy making up stories, but I do get stuck when ironing out all the details so it flows well.


	2. The Girl Now Named Ryoko

**諒子**

 **Ryoko**

 **...**

 _What's the point?_

She couldn't help, but think, too numb to cry, plead, or beg. Too numb to curse at whatever being had done this to her.

Not again.

She watched the world, silently took note of the faces that soon became familiar.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but the numbness faded and the ache began.

But still she was silent even as tears streamed down her face. Even as the little boy looked up surprised giving her head a few strokes in comfort before running off.

 _Quiet! **Be quiet!** It's just a dream!_

She desperately thought as a whimpering escape.

 _This isn't real, just another **trick**. I need to wake up and get back to **work**!_ **_I NEED TO FINISH OUR DREAM!_**

The child wailed as she was cradled into the women's arms. Sweet and sympathetic words were whispered to her in a foreign language.

Once upon a time two children promised each other the world. She could hear his voice.

 _Do you have a dream?_

…

Her hair didn't curl like Mamá.

It wasn't the cranberry red like Mère.

The women had black straight hair and black eyes. Both on a face that was refined and held elegance in their features.

She can't remember much about Mamá her memory pushed aside for more important information. Her mass of curls and tan skin with vague blurred features.

Mère is a much clearer image in her mind. With her red hair and warm brown eyes. With naive hope for a better life, a silly girl who fell for pretty words. But that silly girl had loved her.

Your so special my sweet girl! She would coo. Even when the other women would scoff at her.

She had believed Mère this was her chance to start again to be better.

When the Madame had sent her out so she was out of the way. That was the day that she met Him and her fate was clear.

…

I am a terrible person.

She thinks a giggle escapes her as the man, her new Father, dried her off. The two boys trailing behind him.

I have done terrible things for my dreams.

But they wouldn't of known this, they were good parents that love their children. As they put them to sleep in their nursery.

I was a sad girl once.

Then I was a monster.

What will I be now?

She's not sure what she should do, everything was once again wiped away.

She watched the boys move along with Father. She was on her new Mother's lap as the boys went through their exercise.

 _Punch_ _Punch_ _Block_ _Kick_ _Step back_ _Block_

Punch

They did a combination of different punches, blocks, and kicks in a pattern before starting a new set.

Father was more fluid with the older boy coming in a close second. Only needing an adjustment on his form once. The littlest boy limbs still new wavered, but he seem to understand when he had made a mistake and repeat the move slower.

There's something that wiggled in the back of her mind. Something that was once familiar, but had faded. Words stick out to her.

 _Konichiwa_

Itadakimasu

 _Tadaima_ _Okaeri_ _Itachi_ _Fugaku_ _Mikoto_

They all bring up a strange familiarity. It's not frustration that consumed her but hope. A link to a life once lived, if there's a link does that mean a way back is possible?

It's then that she can feel the familiar determination that kept her going.

It couldn't all be for nothing? Everything I've done, all the sins that I committed weren't for nothing!

She had once been a girl struggling to find meaning in life. A girl that buried herself in stories, great tales that gave her a brief glimpse of happiness. Something to beat the sadness away, a feeling that clung to her heart. A sickness she had felt to ashamed to share.

That girl had died and she had woken up in a new pair of arms. She was a girl that grew and held a dream that she shared with a little boy. She was forged in war and blood. She made a pretty picture with those bodies she piled up. But sacrifices needed to be made for a dream.

Now she had once again died and woken in another pair of arms.

The same arms that gently move her flexible limbs in their own infant version of a stretch. After the boys are done, they happily rush over to us. Her eldest brother plucking me out of mother's hands and with a gentle voice follows father and mother inside the house.

…

They call her Ryoko now. She is the only daughter of a wealthy family. She has a Mother and Father. She has two older brothers and another on on the way.

She's in a new world, but it's a world of fighters.

She is use to war, the only difference now is that she won't have to start at the bottom. The prestigious of her sex is not held against her. It seems here she is encouraged to fight.

As she toddles around toy weapons handed to her so she can play with them. A gentle buzz of energy hums under her skin as she pushes her underdeveloped muscles work.

In many ways it's a heavy weight to have to start again. But she has more of an advantage then before and that drive is back. It burns inside her heart pushing every chubby limb forward.


End file.
